


wake me up

by lissethsrojas



Category: Chicago Fire, Chicago Med, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Swearing, Upstead, Worried Jay Halstead, im sorry about that, i’ll try put in some fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27457375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lissethsrojas/pseuds/lissethsrojas
Summary: promises you’re breakingparts of me you’re takingi don’t know myself when you’re not aroundor, hailey’s life is in danger
Relationships: Jay Halstead & Hailey Upton, Jay Halstead & Vanessa Rojas, Jay Halstead & Will Halstead, Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton, Kevin Atwater/Vanessa Rojas, Vanessa Rojas & Hailey Upton
Comments: 16
Kudos: 84





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> title: _wake me up_ by ed sheeran  
> summary: _please_ by chelsea cutler ft jeremy zucker  
> thank you @malrunaway and @taegsyu on tumblr for proofreading this !  
> here’s my new story guys ! i’m not sure how often i’ll update it but it wont be very often because exams are in two days so... anywho i hope you enjoy !

"bathrooms clear. heading to the guest room," hailey told jay. the two partners were told to search blake riley's house, a serial arsonist. their name kept coming up in the case they were currently working and they needed to interrogate them. 

"okay, i'm going to the study," jay responded. hailey nodded even though she knew he couldn't see her and made her way across the hall.

it didn't take that long for her to clear the guest room, it was practically empty - the only things in the room were a single mattress and a lamp.

"clear. i'm coming to you now," hailey said. jay didn't reply but she could just about see him nod. in her mind, of course. she can't see him because of the walls and- 

who even cares? 

hailey entered the room and saw jay looking over one side of the room. 

"you check this side yet?" hailey asked and pointed to the side furthest from the door. 

"no, not yet," jay asked. 

"i'll check it," hailey says and goes down a corridor in the study that lead to another room. after clearing that she came back to jay who had already cleared the room but was waiting for hailey. she started to say something before stopping herself, "do you hear that?" she asked. 

"hear what?" jay asked from his side of the room. 

"the wind." 

"the windows are closed, so no," jay said. 

hailey hummed and continued with what she was saying before the sound got louder. she looked at the windows and, sure enough, they were closed.  _ well that doesn't make any sense _ , she thought. she dismissed that thought and carried on searching. 

"there's nothing here," hailey said, "we should just go back to the station," she turned around and faced jay who was looking at her. 

_ breath, hailey. breathe. so what if he was staring at you the whole time, that doesn't mean anything.  _

"yeah," jay sighed and stood up. hailey walked up to jay and put her hand on his shoulder. 

"we can tell voight nothing was here and-" hailey stopped speaking and looked over jay's shoulder, outside the window. 

"what are you looking at?" jay asked and looked over his shoulder before looking back at hailey. 

"i don't know. there's something outside and-" hailey stopped speaking again and fear took over her face. she had just enough time to move jay out of the way before shots started flying. hailey switched their positions and covered jay with her body as bullet after bullet flew through the study. jay wrapped his arms around hailey and tried to switch their places on the floor, but couldn't in fear of hurting hailey. after what felt like a lifetime, the rain of bullets stopped.

"hailey, you okay?" jay asked after a beat. , "hailey?" he repeated when she didn't answer. 

jay moved from underneath hailey to next to her and saw that she wasn't conscious. 

"shit," jay said, panic rising in his voice. jay fumbled with the pocket of his jeans to get his pager., "5021 george, shots fired at police. my partner has been shot. roll an ambo to our location: 43 sheffersfield street. i repeat, 43 sheffersfield street," jay finished speaking and threw his pager to the ground and held hailey's hand in one hand, and applied pressure to the gunshot wound with the other. 

"hailey. hailey, please wake up. hailey, i need you to wake up. you're not allowed to sleep after being shot, dammit!" at this point jay was talking to himself and counting the seconds until he could hear the faint sound of an ambulance siren - 153 seconds. 

"chicago fire," he heard someone say. 

"up here!" he shouted. he had to wait another twenty seconds before sylvie brett and some other girl he didn't know came in the room. 

sylvie immediately dropped to kneel next to him and get to work, "what happened, jay?" 

"i don't know. we were standing and next thing i know, bullets are flying everywhere," jay recounted as he kept applying pressure. 

"gia, can you pass me the gauze. we need to stop the bleeding." 

the other girl - gia - immediately dug in the first aid kit slung on her shoulder, pulled out the gauze and gave it to sylvie. 

"can you get the spine board?" sylvie asked gia as she wrapped hailey's abdomen with the gauze. 

"yeah," gia said and disappeared out the door. when sylvie stopped wrapping the gauze, jay immediately put his hand over it and pressed down to apply pressure. 

"jay. jay, you don't have to apply pressure," sylvie said. 

"yes, i do," jay snapped, "in case you haven't noticed, she's still bleeding. we could've been on our way to med right now if you came here fast enough." 

before sylvie could retaliate, gia came back with the spine board. 

"okay, we're going to transfer her on my count," sylvie locked eyes with gia, "jay, i'm gonna need you to let go and put your hands under one of her legs," sylvie instructed, "on my count: one two three." 

on the count of three, they transferred hailey onto the spine board. sylvie immediately put the gauze in the first aid kit and put it on her shoulder. she locked eyes with gia and jay and they lifted hailey off the ground. the walk to the ambo was relatively fast - at least it was for jay. sylvie hopped in the back of the ambo and placed hailey on the gurney delicately - as delicately as she could with jay burning a hole in the back of her head - before hooking hailey up to the cardiac monitor. gia went to the front of the ambulance to drive. 

sylvie went to close the doors when she noticed that jay wasn't in the back with her, "are you coming because we need to leave?" 

that seemed to kick him into action because he immediately jumped into the back and slammed the doors shut. sylvie hit the side of the back twice to signal to gia to drive. sylvie did some final checks to make sure that hailey was hooked up to the monitor properly.

the drive over to med went super fast, but it also lasted a lifetime. it felt like five seconds, but also five years. he jumped out of the ambulance the second the back doors were opened, helping take hailey's gurney out. he walked in the hospital, sylvie and gia also pushing the gurner, and didn't stop walking until will appeared out of nowhere and put his hand on his chest. 

"jay, you can't go any further," will said. 

"what do you mean?" jay asked. 

"she has to go be prepped for surgery, jay. you can't go." 

jay looked down at hailey, who looked really pale, and felt tears in his eyes. 

"i can't leave her, will." 

will put his hand on jay's shoulder, "i know. but you can't go any further than here." 

it took a few seconds but jay conceded that will was right. it sucked, but he couldn't go to the surgery room. he isn't a doctor. and he  _ certainly  _ isn't family. looking down at hailey again, he nodded at will before planting a kiss on hailey's head. when he was done, he let go of the gurney and a bunch of nurses whisked her away. 

jay watched the nurses take hailey away and felt will squeeze his shoulder. 

"you have nothing to worry about, jay," will said, "our best surgeon is going to be looking after hailey." 

jay couldn't respond, so he just nodded and felt will squeeze his shoulder again before leaving. jay stood in the e.d. feeling lost as the one person who made him feel centered was being taken to surgery. 


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! heres chapter 2. its a little shorter than i wouldve liked but we move. thank @malruanaway on tumblr for proofreading! enjoy☺️

jay had been sitting in the waiting room for a total of eight minutes before vanessa and kevin came sprinting in.

“how is she?” vanessa asked when she stopped in front of jay’s sitting form.

“i don’t know,” jay answered after a beat of silence, looking up at vanessa with bloodshot eyes, “she was taken into surgery a few minutes ago to remove the bullets. but that’s all i know,” jay shrugged.

kevin put a hand on jay’s shoulder as vanessa sank into the chair next to jay, hunching over and leg bouncing, hands shaking as tears threatened to fall down her face.

“where’s everybody else?” jay asked.

“at the scene of the… well, you know,” kevin said before nodding at vanessa, “she wouldn’t let voight make her stay at the scene. made quite the argument.” 

jay looked to his left at vanessa then back at kevin, “of course she didn’t stay. hailey means a lot to her.”

“she also means a lot to you.”

instead of answering kevin, jay just nodded and put his head in his hands.

-

“okay, what do we know?” voight asked.

he, adam and kim were at blake riley’s house, trying to find anything that could help them catch whoever shot hailey. 

“um, hailey was standing here before the shooting,” kim said, “and judging by the way things have been knocked off the table, we can deduce that she tackled jay to the ground when the shooting started.”

“shell casings were found outside - pistol auto 9mm gun. the shooter was probably on the roof of one the surrounding houses,” adam read from his notepad.

“anything else?” voight asked.

“no. patrol is asking neighbours if they saw anything out of the ordinary: a car, person, anything. we won’t know anything until later, though,” kim said.

“okay. wrap up anything you need to here, then head to the district. we have to find the son of a bitch that did this,” voight said and walked out.

-

vanessa and kevin decided to go to the cafeteria to get their minds off of hailey. it’s been two hours and they still don’t have any updates on her. they tried to get jay to come with them, but he refused saying he wanted to stay in the waiting area in case there was an update. they were sat at a table, food and water untouched between them.

“what if she isn’t okay?” vanessa asked, playing with her orange.

the question took kevin off guard. its not like he wasn’t expecting it, he just didn’t think that vanessa would ask that question so soon.

“hey, we can’t think like that,” kevin said and reached across the table to hold vanessa’s hand, “until we hear anything we just have to believe she’ll pull through.”

vanessa nodded and wiped away a tear with her unoccupied hand.

“hey,” kevin put his hand under her chin, “she’s gonna be okay, okay?”

“okay,” vanessa nodded. she pulled herself together and let out a breath.

“how about we go back?” kevin asked.

“yeah,” vanessa said and stood up. they walked to the waiting room when vanessa suddenly turned around and looked up at kevin, “go back to the precinct.”

“vanessa…”

“i know you’re here to make sure i’m okay. but i won’t be okay until hailey is. so go back to the precinct and help them find whoever did this. please?”

“okay,” kevin leaned forward and placed a kiss on her forehead, “i’ll call you if i have an update.”

“me too,” vanessa said, “i love you.”

“i love you too,” kevin said before leaving the hospital.

vanessa made her way back to where jay was sitting and sat next to him. without speaking, she reached out and held his hand. he didn’t look at her, but he squeezed her hand which vanessa took to mean “thank you”. no words were needed. the only thing they needed was to know that hailey was okay. that and nothing else.

-

kevin made his way back to the precinct, practically speeding but not fast enough to break any laws. he parked his car and made his was inside. he was about to go upstairs when platt stopped him.

“kevin,” she called him and waited until he was at her desk before continuing, “any news?”

kevin shook his head, “she was taken to surgery and that’s all we know.”

platt nodded then cleared her throat, “well, we have nothing to worry about. hailey is many things and dramatic is one of them. she’s probably just dragging this out to see our reactions.”

kevin knew platt didn’t belong that and that she was just trying to lighten the mood, but he found himself hoping that was true nonetheless.

“yeah… i’m gonna go up now,” kevin said.

“you do that,” platt said and went back to doing paperwork.

_ please be okay _ , kevin thought as he walked up the stairs leading to the bullpen.


	3. chapter three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we got some vanessa & jay bonding type things  
> enjoy! thank you @malrunaway for proofreading!

jay and vanessa had been sitting in the waiting room for almost an hour now. they hadn’t made any attempts to fill the silence between them, knowing that it would be useless. instead, they sat and waited for an update, any update. on the case and on hailey.

jay looked to his left and saw vanessa bouncing her leg again. she’s been doing it on and off ever since she sat down.

jay cleared his throat, causing vanessa to look at him, “hey, i… just wanted to apologise for not protecting hailey. i know she means a lot to you and-” jay breathed in deeply-“i let her get hurt. i’m sorry.”

throughout jay’s apology, vanessa couldn’t take her eyes off him whereas jay wouldn’t look up at her. she tugged at his hand to get him to look at her.

“jay, you don’t have to apologise for anything. it doesn’t matter that you were trying to protect hailey, she was trying to protect  _ you _ . and, let’s be honest, nothing is more powerful than hailey trying to protect the people she lo-” vanessa cleared her throat- “cares about. also, i think she would’ve beat you up if you got shot again,” she joked.

jay let out a short chuckle, looking at their joined hands, “hailey’s lucky to have you.”

vanessa shook her head, “i’m lucky to have her.”

-

“let’s go over what we know,” voight said.

“jay and hailey went to blake riley’s house to search it. they were in the study when, according to jay’s statement, hailey asked if he could her anything, like the wind, and he said no. she goes to stand by him, few seconds later she’s standing in front of him and pushing him to the ground. jay didn’t see or hear anything except for the gunshots,” kevin read from his notes.

“ballistics said judging by where hailey was standing, the shooter would have to have been in one of the trees as that’s the only way they could have possibly shot hailey from that angle,” adam said.

“did forensics check the trees for any dna?” voight asked.

“yes. they couldn’t find any dna but they  _ did _ find a piece of a receipt for  _ dainese chicago _ . the part of the receipt with the time whatever was bought is not there, we only got the top half with the name of the store,” kim explained.

“kim and adam, get a warrant then go to  _ dainese chicago  _ and ask to see their security footage for the past week. kevin, give jay and vanessa an update on what we have so far and ask jay if he can remember anything else,” voight said and walked into his office.

kim, kevin and adam all looked at each other and nodded before going to do their tasks.

-

“you know she’s gonna be fine, right?” adam asked.

he and kim were on their way to  _ dainese chicago _ , having gotten their warrant. he looked at kim in the passenger seat. she was biting her nails, something she only did when she was nervous.

“yeah,” she replied, voice small.

adam nodded then looked back at the road in front of him. it was quiet for a few seconds before adam started speaking again, “you know i’m here if you need to talk to anyone?”

“yes, adam. i do.”

“like, anything at all. i’m here and you can-”

“what are you doing?” kim asked, irritation prominent in her voice.

“i’m just trying to make sure you know that i’m here for you.”

“as much as i appreciate it, i don’t need that right now, okay? so… let’s just focus on the case, please?”

adam let out a deep breath, “okay.”

“thank you.”

they spent the rest of the drive in silence. the only time they spoke was when kim gave adam directions

adam parked his car in a parking space before he and kim got out the car and made their way inside the store.

“hi, i’m officer kim burgess and this is my partner, adam ruzek. we need to see your security footage,” kim said to the lady behind the counter, tiffany.

“uh, i’ll have to ask my boss. she’s the only one with access to the footage,” tiffany said warily. adam nodded at her and she went to the back to find her boss. she returned a minute later with a tall woman.

“hi, i’m sarah graceland, owner of  _ dainese chicago. _ tiffany said you needed footage?”

“yes, we need your stores footage for the last week,” adam said.

“do you have a warrant?” sarah asked.

adam looked at kim who took the warrant out of her jacket pocket.

sarah clenched her jaw, “okay then. but i want you to know that we only sell quality products in thi-”

“yeah, we don’t really care. just give us your footage,” kim said.

sarah went to the back and returned with a dvd, “all footage for the past week, right here.”

“thank you,” adam said before he and kim walked out.

“let’s hope there’s something useful on there,” kim said when they reached adam’s car.

-

kevin made his way into med, immediately going to the waiting room. he spotted jay and vanessa sitting next to each other holding hands. they were both looking in different directions. he went to where they were, making his footsteps loud so he wouldn’t scare them. vanessa looked up when she heard someone approaching and ran to hug him when she saw it was him, causing jay to look up.

“do you have any updates?” vanessa asked him when they pulled away.

“yeah. forensics found the top half of a receipt by one of the trees so kim and adam went to that store to look at their footage for the past week. that’s all we’ve got so far,” kevin said and sat down, vanessa sitting on his leg, “anything here?”

“no,” jay said.

kevin nodded, “hey, man. voight’s asking if there’s anything you can remember that you didn’t say in your statement.”

“no, i said everything i can remember,” jay said and put his head in his hands.

“think deep, okay? even if you think it’s useless.”

“i already told you everything!”

“hey,” vanessa put a hand on jay’s shoulder, “he’s just trying to help.”

“i know, i know. im sorry. but i said everything i can remember,” jay turned to look at kevin, unshed tears in his eyes.

“okay, cool,” kevin said.

“i’m sorry.”

“it’s fine, man. you’re stressed.”

vanessa rubbed her jay’s shoulder, trying to console him as he cried for the umpteenth time that day. he reached up and put his hand over hers while kevin sat back and watched, seeing how they were something of a support system for each other.


	4. chapter four

_ "okay. name the best high school musical movie. go!" hailey said and pointed at jay.  _

_ the two were at molly's. just the two of them sitting in a booth in the back, enjoying each other's company and filling the space between them with useless conversation.  _

_ "bold of you to assume i watched any of those movies," jay said and took a swig of his beer as hailey's mouth dropped open. _

_ "we literally just watched them a week ago!"  _

_ "oh?"  _

_ hailey groaned and rubbed her temples, "just tell me what the best high school musical movie is." _

_ "fine. the last one."  _

_ "wrong! try again," hailey brought her own beer bottle to her lips and took a gulp.  _

_ "what? how can i be wrong?"  _

_ "easy: the last one isn't the best."  _

_ "but it is."  _

_ "you're entitled to the wrong opinion," hailey teased.  _

_ "okay, then which one is it."  _

_ "the second one."  _

_ "there's no way that's correct," jay said and sat back on his side of the booth.  _

_ "oh, but it is." _

_ "care to elaborate?"  _

_ "nope," hailey smiled, "all you need to know is that i'm right."  _

_ "wow," jay playfully rolled his eyes.  _

_ hailey laughed which caused jay to smile and look at her. she stopped laughing after noticing jay's deep gaze on her and she looked back at him.  _

_ "you have pretty eyes," jay blurted out - and immediately regretted saying - causing hailey to blush and look down.  _

_ "thanks," she mumbled, eyes fixed on her fingers playing with the sticker on her beer bottle.  _

_ jay doesn't know what made him do it, but he reached across the table and grabbed hailey's hand, causing her to look at him.  _

_ "you have  _ really _ pretty eyes," jay repeated.  _

_ "thanks," hailey whispered.  _

_ they continued staring at each other, still holding hands until there was a loud noise from the front of the bar that caused them to look away. jay, however, didn't let go of hailey's hand and instead tightened his grip on it and hailey smiled at the gesture.  _

jay woke up and immediately took note of the pain in his neck. he rolled his head around to stretch his neck and as he rolled his head he saw will coming. he turned to his left and nudged vanessa awake, who was sleeping comfortably on her chair, kevin having left more than an hour ago. 

"vanessa, wake up. will's coming." 

whilst jay is aware of the fact that will could be coming to talk to other family members of friends awaiting news, he desperately hoped will was coming to him and vanessa.

jay knew will was coming to them when he met will's eyes and he immediately jumped up and walked to will, not bothering to check if vanessa was fully awake. 

"how is she?" jay asked, eyes desperately searching will's face for answers, but will had his 'emotionless professional doctor face' on, as jay liked to call it. 

"she's okay." 

when will said those two words jay felt like he could breathe again. he felt a heavy weight get lift off his shoulders. the only way he knew vanessa was there is because she gripped jay's arm really tight and let out a short laugh because, well, this was amazing news! but jay knew there was more that will had to say. 

"but?" jay asked. 

"but," will continued, "she coded three times in surgery and dr. marcel only managed to get two of the bullets out. hailey is currently in a hospital room, resting up before the surgery to take out the last bullet," will took in a deep breath, "if she codes again then we won't be able to do anything."

jay felt the ground beneath his feet drop, along with his heart. there's a possibility that hailey won't make it. 

will, sensing his brothers distress, kept speaking, "there's a very low chance that she will code again, though. as her body rests, it's getting stronger and that decreases the risk of her coding." 

jay and vanessa nodded, both holding onto the sliver of hope that they had. 

"she's allowed one visitor if either of you want to…" will let his words die on his tongue as he watched jay and vanessa look at each other. 

"you should go," they both said simultaneously. 

"jay, you should go. she's your partner," vanessa said, squeezing jay's arm to emphasize her point. 

"no,  _ you _ should go. she's your friend." 

"jay-" 

"nope. as your superior officer you have no choice but to listen to me," jay said and looked at vanessa. 

vanessa gave him a small smile before embracing him in a hug, "thank you," she whispered, voice cracking as if she was close to tears. 

jay hugged her back, "no problem. do me a favour when you see her, though," jay said as they pulled away, "tell her i understand why she gets so annoyed when i get shot." 

"okay," vanessa nodded before turning to will and going through the doors that led out of the waiting area.

-

"okay, cool. bye," kevin said then hung up the phone. he walked out the breakroom to the bullpen, "that was jay. he said that hailey got two of the bullets removed, coded three times, and is now resting up for surgery to get the last bullet removed. he also said that vanessa is with hailey." 

kim let out a deep breath and her body visibly relaxed, adam leaned over his table and said a silent prayer and voight… well, voight didn't really do anything. he just stood there, hands in his pockets, but if you looked close enough you could see the corner of his mouth slightly uptick. 

"that's great!" kim said, the first real smile the whole day coming on her lips. 

"yeah. adam what did you find?" voight asked. 

adam's head shot up, "uh, kim and i went through the security tapes and got three people who looked sketchy. looking over their shoulders, crazy look in their eyes, you know the usual sorts.”

"yeah," kim nodded, "we identified the three as nate newman, carl drysdale and logan grassie. all white, two males, one female."

"now, we ran them through the system because… we're professionals and nate and logan both have long rap sheets, meanwhile, carl over here, is clean. not even a parking ticket."

"do any of them have a connection to blake?" kevin asked. 

"not that we know of. but carl did purchase a pair of leather gloves and forensics told me they found a little piece of leather clothing at the scene. said they missed it the first three times because it blended in with the trees and dirt or something," adam shrugged. 

"so carl is our number one suspect," voight 

said more than asked. 

"yeah," kim said as platt came upstairs. 

"hey, so there's someone downstairs that says they have information that could help your case." 

kim, kevin and adam looked at each other, confused. 

"you get a name?" voight asked. 

"no, this random person told me she had information on the case and i didn't ask for her name," platt said with no emotion in her voice and on her face, "her name's logan grassie." 

the three officers looked at voight who didn't seem fazed. 

"let her up," voight said. 

"oh, you'll come get her? great." platt said and walked down the stairs. 

"hey, platt. did you hear hailey made it out her surgery?" kim asked. 

platt stopped walking and turned around, "yes, burgess, i heard. the perks of being a desk sergeant: you hear everything first." 

although platt spoke with a bored tone, there was a slight shine to her eyes and she had a small, barely there smile. she turned around and continued walking down the stairs to the first floor. 

the mood in the bullpen was slightly more lively than it was at 10am. and it had everything to do with the news that they're blonde haired friend would be okay. 

"adam and kevin, get ready to interrogate logan. we need to find out what she knows and how she knows what case we're working on," voight said, "she may know some vital information." 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you guys enjoyed this! sorry i disappeared for a while i dont even have a reason. have a good day/night🥰  
> also i dont have any knowledge about medical stuff and im pretty sure i made some stuff up, sorry about that


End file.
